Fiesta de Cumpleaños
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: Una escena epica de New Moon... al estilo incomparable de Supernatural


**Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mio, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

Fiesta De Cumpleaños

Nota de la autora-.

…mmm, estaba en mi trabajo, y mientras esperaba que unas hojas se terminaran de imprimir, mi amiga Gaby me acosaba con preguntas de "Twilight", y yo le comentaba acerca del guión de "New Moon", justo un poco después Robert hizo su aparición en línea y me comenzó a regañar por varios pendientes que le debo de mis juegos de rol de Supernatural (No es cierto, si en el fondo mi niño es un amor XD XD) Ahhh pero lo importante es que estaba trabajando, ¿Verdad? Bueno el punto es que termine de imprimir y comencé a contar las hojas, cuando me corte con una… ¡¡Tienen idea de cuanto duele cortarte con papel!! La herida fue profunda y la sangre salpico un poco… con dolor voltee la vista hacia la computadora, y los dos elementos de los que estaba hablando se conjuntaron y bueno… veamos que mugrero sale

**I.**

Con un andar lento y casi hipnótico se deslizaba con suavidad por las frías calles. Sus pensamientos distantes recordaban una época donde un clima como este le traía mejor recuerdos, tiempos en los que un aire como este le obligaba a quedarse en su casa y compartir la chimenea con su familia, no verse sumergida en un sitio vacio y sin sentido mientras se aferraba a su chaqueta de piel en un vano intento de conseguir algo de calor.

El vaivén de sus caderas a cada paso que daba, rimando con el taconeo de sus nuevas botas negras… una de las pocas razones por las que se sentía feliz, después de todo, ese había sido su regalo de cumpleaños.

Como si alguien como ella pudiera cumplir años

Alguien como ella

La joven agito su cabellera castaña, antes de tronar su cuello y poner las manos en sus caderas. Una de las buenas cosas de haber cambiado de cuerpo, es que aunque quizás ya no tenía sus adoradas piernas largas y su rubio cabello, al menos había conseguido una humana con un cuerpo mas torneado.

-¿Ruby?-.

Su nombre. Alguien la había llamado por su nombre

Pocas personas _–humanas-_ la llamaban con tanta familiaridad, y a juzgar por lo marcado del acento sureño, solo podía ser una de las dos personas que la llamaban así

-Dean-. Giro sobre sus talones con lentitud

-¿No es muy tarde para que una chica como tú ande sola caminando por la calle?-.

-¿Y no es muy temprano para que un bocón deambule por la ciudad o la hora de los idiotas ya comenzó?-. Le dirigió una fría mirada

-Wow. Eres la única que puede hacer eso… si no te conociera, me preocuparía, un lugar como este no es sitio para una joven-.

-Ahí lo tienes, no me conoces-.

-Ni me interesa hacerlo-. Admitió Dean al tiempo que una mueca de disgusto se dibujaba en su rostro

Ruby arqueo su cuerpo y se saboreo el momento

Sabía lo que Dean sentía por ella, eso quería decir que si la había estado buscando, solo podía significar una cosa

-Sam…-. Musitó

-Así es. Solo por el vendría a buscarte y créeme que no es de mi agrado-. Encogió los hombros y fingió un escalofrío, definitivamente no-.

-¿Dónde esta?-. Se preocupo la demonio

Si, ella no solo era una mujer

Era una bruja, era una demonio

Era Ruby… la Ruby de Sam

-Sam-. Dijo Dean en voz baja

Sin agregar nada más, el joven de ojos verdes comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario y comenzó a correr. Ruby sin otro remedio, tuvo que darle alcance…

-Si te detienes y me explicas-. Lo detuvo unas cuadras más adelante al tomarlo por el hombro

-No soy yo, es Sam-. Dijo con el rostro impasivo

-¿Murió? ¿Se lo comió Lilith? ¿Lo secuestro un ángel? -. Ella se detuvo, -¿Lo mataste?-.

-Aun no-. Sonrió Dean, -Pero algo mejor….-. Camino un poco más

Un sucio motel se encontraba pasando esa cuadra.

Ruby cruzo los brazos y arqueo la ceja

-Ah no, si voy a tener sexo en un lugar como este y contigo-. Fingió cara de asco

-¿Por qué nunca puedes ser una chica dulce?-. Pregunto Dean con ironía, -No espera… eres un demonio-.

-Y tu un racista-.

-Deja de quejarte y vamos. Sam te lo agradecerá-.

Siguieron caminando en completo silencio, acompañados únicamente por el sonido de respiración, fue cuando Dean se detuvo y comenzó a contemplar algo que llamo demasiado su atención

-¿Esas botas son nuevas?-. Pregunto

-¿Qué yo que?-. Se sorprendió la morena por el comentario tan repentino, -Ahhh, hablas de mis botas-. Miro sus pies y con orgullo los presumió, -A decir verdad, si lo son-.

La punta de su pie derecho se inclinaba con suavidad sobre la negra acera, mostrando su coqueto pie, y lo que era mas impresionante… una agradable sonrisa que escapaba de su rostro. Dean la miro con atención y comprendió por que en el fondo su hermano le tenía aprecio, ella no parecía ser tan mala, y apostaba a que de hecho le caería bien, si tan solo no fuera demonio

-Son mis botas nuevas-. Seguía sonriendo Ruby

-¿Y a quien se las robaste esta vez?-. Toco Dean dos veces la puerta de madera

-A ti-. Respondió Ruby de inmediato, -Aproveche que estabas dormido y te robe tu cartera-.

-No lo harías… ¿O si?-.

Ruby encogió los hombros justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió

-¡¡Sorpresa!!-.

El grito de varias personas le sorprendió completamente, la demonio dio un paso hacia atrás y choco con el cuerpo de Dean.

-No seas cobarde y pasa-. La empujo

-¿Qué demo…?-.

-Exacto-. Corrió una pelirroja y la abrazo, -Ruby, averiguamos que tu cumpleaños fue hace poco-.

-¿Mi cumpleaños?-. Cruzo los brazos y miro a sus otros dos invitados

-A mi no me mires-. Negó Bobby, -Yo solo vengo por que ellos me obligaron-.

La castaña siguió recorriendo su habitación hasta que su vista se clavo en su último objetivo

-¿Mi cumpleaños?-.

-Lo siento-. Encogió este los hombros antes de acercarse, -Recordé que hace una semana, un año te conocí-.

La joven arqueo la ceja, no entendiendo muy bien lo que decía

-¿Sam?-.

-Fue hace un año cuando nos enfrentamos a los siete pecados capitales, ¿Recuerdas? Cuando apareciste y me salvaste la vida-.

La mente de Ruby trataba de recordar.

-Claro que eras muy diferente. Te veías bien de rubia, no te lo puedo negar-. Dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro antes de estirar la mano y acariciar su brazo con dulzura

-Ejem-. Tosió Dean, antes de que la miel comenzara a correr por todos lados

-¡Ruby!-. La separo Anna, -Hace… un año y una semana demostraste que el hecho de ser un demonio no cambia la esencia de lo que eres, y de que en el fondo eres una buena persona-. Tomo sus manos con fuerza

…y una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de la chica

-¡Bueno! A abrir los regalos…-.

-¿Regalos?-.

-Si… esas cosas que se dan cuando la gente cumple años. ¿Los conoces?-. Cuestiono Bobby

Ruby lo miro fijamente

-El mío primero-. Se adelanto Dean y le dio una caja, -Que conste que Anna me obligo a esto-.

-Gracias-. Abrió una caja vacía, -…realmente gracias-.

-Son un juego nuevo de bujías. Encontramos tu carro ayer y se las cambie. También te cambie el faro delantero-.

La demonio siguió viendo sorprendida la caja, y la muestra de afecto de quien menos lo esperaba

-¡¡Mi turno!!-. Brinco Anna y le dio una pequeño sobre negro, -De mi parte… y de Bobby-.

-Claro, mi parte-.

Ambas chicas ignoraron el comentario del viejo cazador

-Ábrelo-. Susurró Anna divertida

Ruby tomo el pequeño sobre con extremo cuidado, no apartando su mirada de Sam mientras deslizaba el dedo bajo el filo de su pestaña y tiraba de esta

-¡Maldita sea-. Murmuro cuando el papel le corto el dedo. Lentamente alzo su mano solo para examinar el daño… una gota de sangre salía del pequeño corte

Entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido

-¡¡No!!-. Grito Anna

Ella se arrojo sobre la demonio, lanzándola contra una mesa de cristal que había cerca y ocasionando que las dos cayeran sobre el suelo, finalmente aterrizando sobre un montón de cristales producto del golpe de la mesa

Otro golpe sordo que se escucho

Era el cuerpo de Sam al chocar con el de Dean… ¿O seria mas bien que trataba de ser contenido por Dean?

Las chicas se pusieron de pie con dificultad, solo para ver ahora como Bobby se unía en el intento de contener a un desesperado Sam que no dejaba de clavar la mirada en la morena justo en el momento en que sintió un dolor agudo y punzante que subió desde su muñeca hasta el pliegue del codo.

Aturdida y desorientada, la joven bajo la vista solo para descubrir la brillante sangre roja que salía de sus brazos y la mirada hambrienta de Sam sobre ella…

¿Fin?


End file.
